Birth registration in Ancient Rome
Two separate processes of birth registrations existed in Roman Egypt: one process for Roman citizens that was conducted in Latin, and another process for Greco-Egyptians that was conducted in Greek. These two processes were in legal terms, totally unrelated. There are 21 available birth registration documents of Roman citizens.Parkin, Tim G. Old Age in the Roman World. Maryland: Johns Hopkins University Press, 2003. 178. ISBN 978-0801880582 The standard pattern of the birth registrations included the date of birth. For legitimate children, the date was a profession of their birth.Schulz, Fritz. “Roman Registers of Births and Birth Certificates. Part II.” The Journal of Roman Studies, Vol. 33, Parts 1 and 2. 1943. 57. However, for illegitimate children, the date of birth was more complex and less authoritative since it was either as originally recorded or as copied from the public register.Schulz, Fritz. 60. Completing birth registrations in Roman society were not compulsory. Whereas penalties for failure to register in the census existed, no known penalties existed in regard to birth registrations. In terms of Roman law, individuals who did not register their birth were neither penalized nor disadvantaged: there are imperial rescripts (a written answer of a Roman emperor to a query or petition in writing) that state that the failure to register children should not deprive them or their right to legitimacy, and there are recorded statements of Roman Emperors Diocletian and Maximian that inform an individual that “It is a well-established rule of law that though a declaration of birth has been lost, your status is not adversely affected.” Birth registrations could be used as proof of age; however, from historical evidence, it is clear that they were not regarded as sufficient proof in themselves. Oral and written evidence could be used as proof of age. For instance, Emperor Hadrian stated in a rescript that when the age of an individual was at issue, all proofs of age should be furnished and a decision reached based on the most credible evidence.Dig. 22.3.13 (Ulpian). In another case, the Roman jurist Modestinus concluded that in order to prove one’s age for exemption of certain responsibilities, “age is proved either by notices of birth or by other customary (lawful) evidence.”Cod. Iust. 2.44.2.pr.-1 (=Cod. Theod. 2.17.1.pr.-1, A.D. 321) Thus, Roman jurists negligibly utilized birth registrations due to their lack of permanent legal value. Instead, the prominent legal practice of Classical Roman jurists was responsa prudentium''Schulz, Fritz. 63. , or “answers of the learned ones.” ''Responsa prudentium was the body of legal opinion that gradually became authoritative from the accumulation of views of many successive generations of Roman lawyers. This resulted in the classical principle of the freedom of the judge to evaluate the legitimacy of the evidence.Schulz, Fritz. “Principles of Roman Law.” 1936. 28. Birth registrations did not serve an essential or conclusive purpose in Roman society. There are 34 available birth registration documents of Greco-Egyptian citizens that span some 270 years.Parkin, Tim G.. 175. With the initiative of the father or another close relative, standard birth registrations included the name and current age of the individual concerned and was addressed to an official. Greco-Egyptian birth registrations were not compulsory and were more of a certification of status than proof of birth. The census eliminated the need of birth registrations because the information gathered from birth registrations merely supplemented the information from the census.Parkin, Tim G.. 182. Age was particularly important for determining who was liable to pay the poll tax at the age of 14 years. Birth registrations could provide the age of the individual; however, the census was held every 14 years to ensure that no one escaped the tax and also provided this information.Casarico, L. Il controllo della poplazione nell’Egitto romano. 1. Le denunce di morte. Azzaate. 1985 The census was more efficient and thorough than the system of birth registrations in Greco-Egyptian society, and government officials relied on the information from the census far more than birth registrations. See also *Birth certificate *Ancient_Rome References Category:Genealogy